bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
The Pit
'"The Pit"' is a jail used by the Order of Mata Nui to imprison those who are considered beyond redemption. History ''"The Pit" was constructed thousands and thousands of years ago for the Order of Mata Nui to house the universe's scum and villainy. They carved out an entire dome and assigned Hydraxon as its' jailer and the Maxilos robots as its' guardians. Order member Botar was tasked with locating and retrieving the criminals and depositing them in the jail. One-thousand-and-one years before the awakening of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, Makuta Teridax brought about the Great Cataclysm, which shattered the roof of the dome and flooded it. Hydraxon was severely injured in the quake and was later killed by Takadox, a Barraki inmate. The prisoners not killed in the cataclysm took this chance to escape and fled to the ocean above, where they were mutated by the sea water. The six Barraki warlords, who had been inmates and survived the cataclysm, established themselves as rulers of the dark water and took command of many sea creatures. The surviving Maxilos robots journeyed into the ocean as well, hunting down escaped prisoners. A band of Zyglak eventually moved into the ruins of the destroyed jail, thriving in the solitude. Over the next one-thousand years, the Barraki established their domain, harassing the Matoran of Mahri Nui who had survived a devastating fall from the island above. Mantax would frequently search through the jail, looking for an object he believed would reveal the traitor amongst them. During their search for the Ignika, the Barraki found a Po-Matoran named Dekar who was in possession of the mask. Though the Barraki managed to wrest it from him, the mask used its' energy to transform the villager into the deceased jailor, Hydraxon. Unaware of the circumstances surrounding his death, Hydraxon set out to recapture the escaped prisoners. While rounding up escapees, Hydraxon captured Toa Mahri Matoro, believing him to be an escaped prisoner. He imprisoned the Toa in a cell, and stationed a Maxilos robot as a guard. The robot, which was possessed by Teridax, spoke to Matoro and freed him. The Order of Mata Nui, with the assistance of the Toa Nuva, managed to repair the jail with the Staff of Artakha, sealing the hole that had been made but leaving the prison flooded. Hydraxon eventually drained "The Pit", and gave the mutated inmates water breathing devices to help them survive. The Order of Mata Nui, who had been keeping several beings in their own prison on Daxia, began to use "The Pit" as a jail once more. Hydraxon, though clashing with them at first, eventually recruited Toa Vuata Maca Lesovikk and the Ta-Matoran Sarda in recapturing escapees. The Order recently sent them a message requiring Hydraxon to release the four Barraki to assist the Order in their war. Hydraxon and Lesovikk later left to assist the War efforts as well, leaving the Maxilos robots to round up the remaining prisoners. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he left whatever servants of his that were in "The Pit" imprisoned there, believing them to be incompetent for letting themselves get caught in the first place. Landscape "The Pit" is an entire dome to itself, filled with jail cells housing the universe's most notorious criminals. After the Great Cataclysm, "The Pit" was a submerged wreckage, containing little more than Rahi and a few Zyglak. After the Staff of Artakha was used, "The Pit" was restored to its' former state, and the water within it was later drained. Inhabitants Prisoners *The Barraki **Pridak (Released) **Kalmah (Released) **Ehlek (Released) **Mantax (Released) **Takadox (Released) **Carapar (Deceased) *Brutaka (Released) *Karzahni (Deceased) *Krazu (Escaped) *Nocturn (Deceased) *Roodaka *Teles (Deceased) *Toru (Deceased) *An alternate Tuyet (Deceased) *An unnamed Skakdi (Escaped) Managers These beings run "The Pit", and ensure its' captives stay imprisoned: *Hydraxon *Energy Hounds **Spinax *Lesovikk *Maxilos Robots *Sarda Appearances *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''Into the Darkness'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers in Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Creeps from the Deep'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Sea Survival'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Barraki Platform Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hahli'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Kongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Nuparu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Matoro'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Defenders'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Arkatox Category:Cap'n K Category:Koji Category:BioGaia